deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giorno Giovanna VS Misogi Kumagawa
Note: This is my first What-If Death Battle. Giorno Giovanna vs Misogi Kumagawa '''is a What-If Death Battle Episode. Description All Fiction vs Gold Experience Requiem! Who will make the other cease from existence first? ''(NOTE: This Fanon Death Battle could use some help! Maybe better formatting, and help on Misogi Kumagawa if possible. Can you guys help with that?)'' Interlude '''Boomstick: You know what would be cool Wiz? Wiz: What? What would be cool? Boomstick: IF YOU COULD HAVE THE POWER TO ERASE EVERYTHING! Wiz: You mean like one of our current Combatants: Giorno Giovanna? Who has a Stand that can restore/revert objects both living and non-living into it's original form? Boomstick: No I meant Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box who has the "All Fiction" which gives Kumagawa the ability to deny and defy aspects of reality. Wiz: Oh well, I guess that's kinda why we are here doing this then. Boomstick: Well anyway. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! Giorno Giovanna Background Wiz: Haruno Shiobana is Dio Brando's illegitimate son, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. His mother was a Japanese woman who neglected him for most of his childhood often saying that she ''"didn't want her son to keep her from living the good life." This lead to Haruno being a sad and lonely child often sitting in the dark -which he was afraid of- this ultimately made him so scared that he couldn't even cry. '''Boomstick: Whoa, that sucks...Well things get kinda worse for Hurnao Sheobanana, Wiz: Haruno Shiobana... Boomstick: That guy when at the age of four, his jerk of mom married some Italian man. This made him change his name from Hadune Shihana Wiz: Haruno Shiobana! Boomstick: To Giorno Giovanna! But despite getting a stepfather, his life was still miserable as his new father beat the living s*** out of him when is mother is not looking or home! Not to mention he also got beat by street gangsters! God why does this remind me of my childhood so much! Wiz: So you're the bastard son of a Vampire with the body of some dead guy he killed, changed your Japanese name to an Italian one, got so scared of being alone in the dark that you can't couldn't cry anymore, got beat by your step-father and gang members and then joined a (questionably) gang that looks more like a provocative Italian/Japanese Boy Band? Boomstick: Good times, good times... *tear trickles down cheek* Wiz: Uh, anyways. One day as Giorno was walking home, he came upon a man covered in blood lying in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Giorno, asking him if he knew where the man had gone. Giorno lied to the men, feeling that the injured man was the same as him, and subconsciously activated Gold Experience to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow tall. Boomstick: Around two months later, the man showed himself to Giorno again and tells Giorno that he would never forget what had been done for him. Things soon turn brighter for Giorno; his father stopped beating him and he became popular among kids his own age. Wiz: It turned out that the man was a gangster who quietly watched over Giorno from the shadows. To Giorno, this was the first time someone else had treated him like a human being and showed him respect. The trust that Giorno should have learned from his father was instead taught to him by others, and ever since he no longer had the scared look in his eyes. Boomstick: He then forges a dream to become a "cool gangster" like the man who had helped him. Powers and Abilities Boomstick: Gold Experience i's one of the most versatile stands. It has the ability to control life, which Giorno most often uses to produce plants and small animals. Both can be used for a variety of purposes ranging from disguise to tracking origins.' Wiz: "Gold Experience Requiem" is obtained after Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the stand-creating Arrow. It has the ability to turn the opponent's willpower and actions to zero. Whoever is killed by Requiem will also "have his death turned to zero", forcing him into a death loop for all eternity. Gold Experience's Powers Boomstick: Gold Experience is capable of changing inorganic objects into living organisms, it's called "Life Giver". A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Wiz: Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. Boomstick:' Gold Experience can fire Life Shots: an ability that also can be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the mind).' Wiz: This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses. The move might be inherited from The World, because Gold Experience can slow down time in people's bodies. So it would be said that even the thought process is slowed down but it is not that likely. Boomstick: Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body Wiz: Transformation; transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Giorno discovers this new ability after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently takes up the healer role of the party. Boomstick: Unlike Josuke, however, Giorno can also heal himself. As it was not originally designed for healing, the process is quite painful. Wiz: Gold Experience has a High Potential Versatility. One of its most distinguishing features throughout the series is its extremely high Development Potential characteristic, with its life and nature related abilities showing little to no limit over its usage and descriptions only scratching the surface of what it can do. Boomstick: While many other Stands throughout the series have shown their own amazing usage and ability via tandem of acuity of wit and skill of a user with their Stand's powers and rules, ''' Wiz: Giorno has shown a wide application of Gold Experience's vast expanse of ability, be it to accelerate the growth of other floral life, use trees and other flora to entangle and capture opponents, or even reverse transform his creations in disguise to ambush opponents. With the Stand-creating Arrow applied to Gold Experience, Giorno gets Gold Experience Requiem. Gold Experience Requiem '''Boomstick: Gold Experience Requiem (a.k.a GER) has the ability of "Nullification of Cause and Effect". Wiz: Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn anything, including his opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero". Hence, it is near invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reset (back to point zero). It is mentioned by Giorno himself that he is unsure of the exact workings and limits of Requiem's powers, but it has been shown that its range of influence extends from finger beams, surface contact, and to even being in the mere attention of Requiem. Boomstick: GER's abilities is seen by some fans to be opposite King Crimson's: King Crimson erases the "cause" and keeps the "effect". ''' Wiz: For example, time where a bullet would hit him is erased, causing the bullet to warp past him. Where as GER keeps the "cause" but erases the "effect", causing endless scenarios where actions and initiatives are started, but the effects of such does not occur (as shown when Requiem completely halted King Crimson's cause erasing ability). '''Boomstick: If the opponent is "killed" by the stand itself, then they will also continuously experience death, as they will die but repeatedly return to point "zero" (i.e Diavolo's endless death loops). This ability renders Giorno essentially untouchable by anything that would try to hurt him and is perhaps the strongest defense in the series. Wiz: It is often disputed whether Giorno retained his original life giving abilities after evolving into Gold Experience Requiem. After fusing with the arrow, Giorno breaks a column and a piece of it turns into a scorpion that then attacks Diavolo, so it is very likely he still has all of his original stand's abilities. Feats *Put the Time-Erasing Diavolo (Main Antagonist of Part 5) in a death loop where he must live a repeat of dying the same way over and over again *Achieved being a full blown Gang-Star and later became Mafiaso *Possible survived the Universe Reset in Part 6: Stone Ocean *Beat his Gang Leader Bruno Buccellatia, a Stand User with a Stand that uses zippers to open and place things into another dimension *Can (currently non-canon in JJBA All Star Battle-as it is not confirmed as of yet-) erase the universe being reset (and possible the universe itself) Misogi Kumagawa Background Boomstick: Misogi Kumagawa is a senior of Class-13 and its first student. An executive member of Class-13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Kumagawa Incident Arc. Wiz: After being defeated and reformed by Medaka, he joins her Student Council as its vice-president. Kumagawa is the protagonist of the Medaka Box sub-series, "Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden." Powers and Abilities Boomstick: "Superhuman Physiology": Kumagawa's most frightening trait is his tenacity; no matter how many times he is beaten down, he always gets back up due largely because of his history of losing at everything meaning he can easily shrug off any kind of beating. Wiz: It was apparently this aspect of his person that caught Ajimu's attention in the first place. Even without All Fiction, Kumagawa is capable of bouncing back from injuries that would cripple other humans for months. Boomstick: "Combat Expert": Because he considers himself "the weakest person in the whole world", Kumagawa knows everything about the weaknesses of the human body, and can easily defeat multiple opponents by targeting their weak points. Wiz: However, Kumagawa claims he couldn't defeat Medaka with this method as she has no weak points for him to exploit. Kumagawa's weapons of choice appear to be many large screws that he can make appear in his hands, regardless of what Minus he has. He can throw these screws with great accuracy. Boomstick: "Imagination Manifestation": Kumagawa can use his force of will to impose the image of immaterial objects onto those around him. Wiz: Akune theorizes that it is this ability that allows Kumagawa to impose the mental image of a screw onto others when using Book Maker. Boomstick: Using his gloomy mindset, Kumagawa can also create a horrific magical sword from his imagination, capable of slaying magical beasts. Wiz: "Lack of Presence": During the Treasurer's Battle, Kumagawa erases his "aura" with All Fiction. Because of this, people no longer feel his presence, a trait similar to Hinokage's Unknown Hero. All Fiction Boomstick: Kumagawa welds several powerful Minuses, like the "All Fiction" which 'allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive.' Wiz: However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. It should be noted that All Fiction did not work onEmukae's Minus, Raff-Rafflesia, instead only erasing the unwanted factor that it had no off switch; it appears that All Fiction cannot erase another Minus.Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. Boomstick: At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. In preparation for his fight with Medaka, Kumagawa regained his original Minus, but lost All Fiction as Hundred Gauntlets was taken back by Ajimu. After being killed by Munakata, Kumagawa regains All Fiction and can now use both All Fiction and Book Maker. Wiz: However, after losing Hundred Gauntlets, All Fiction is significantly weaker, in that it can no longer make things with strong emotional value become nothing, such as wounds that one is proud of or thinks they need to keep. Ajimu later restores Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa, stopping the deterioration of All Fiction,and restoring it to full potency. Boomstick: There are two other verisons of "All Fiction" that Kumagawa has. One is "April Fiction": Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. He labels this skill as his "incomplete complete" Minus. ''' Wiz: With April Fiction, Kumagawa uses a different set of screws with flat end pattern threads.The label April Fiction is a red herring however; Kumagawa actually mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before retuning to normal. '''Boomstick: The other version is "Non Fiction": Around the time of the fight with Iihiko, All Fiction was upgraded to undo things that have already been undone. Wiz: However, this is never seen in use, as everyone Kumagawa has offered to bring lost things back for has outright refused him. Kumagawa claims that the upgrade has tweaked his personality, hence why he is traveling Japan to return the things he has erased. Because All Fiction was upgraded unnaturally, Kumagawa is unsure of how long Non Fiction will last. Boomstick: "Book Maker": Kumagawa's original Minus, which he lost to Ajimu after he ripped off her face, and received All Fiction. After confronting Ajimu in a dream, he has lost All Fiction, but regained his original Minus in return. Book Maker requires Kumagawa to use a special screw; a slotted pan head screw (with a - on it), as opposed to the Philips screws (with a + on them) that he usually wields. When Book Maker is activated, the screw stretches to the length of a sword. When he stabs someone with the screw, it turns the target into a Minus by bringing that person to Kumagawa's level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa. Wiz: Despite the fact that the screw needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Kumagawa labels Book Maker as an ability that only soils the heart. As a side effect, the victim's hair also turns white, though the original color is restored once Book Maker's effect wears off and the screw dissolves. Boomstick: Another attack of Kumagawa's that uses screw is the "Leg Eating Forest": Kumagawa covers the floor with flat end screws, forcing both himself and his opponents to balance on top of them. ''' Wiz: Though the screws are not sharp, the weight alone can still cause heavy damage should someone fall. However, in truth, all the screws are Book Maker screws; their heads are buried so that his opponent cannot distinguish them from his other screws. '''Boomstick: Now that they're covered, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight The stage is set in Naples, Italy. Giorno is walking around when he accidently bums into Misogi who had planned to eat a triple deck ice cream, while holding lots of spaghetti with spicy meatballs and a pizza. Giorno: "I'm terrible sorry. My apologies." Misogi has a brittle and angered look on his face. Misogi: "Sorry don't cut it, pal!" Kumagawa uses the All-Fiction to remove the food and the stains off of his body and clothes and then lunges foward to punch Giorno. Giorno blocks the punch while thinking to himself: (Huh? He removed the food from his clothing and body! How! Is he an enemy Stand-User? I don't see his stand) Giorno motions/evades back a couple meters getting into a fighting (Posing) stance with his Stand. Misogi is slighty confused but puts on a fighting stance anyways *FIGHT!* ' Giorno: "Life Shots!" fires several into Misogi. Misogi: (Life Shots? *UGH* I feel slow, my body is like its slowed down! This is interesting...). Misogi, while slowed down altogether he is considerly normal uses the All Fiction to remove the Life Shots, but not before Giorno uses and shouts "Gold Experience!" to send a barrage of punches on Misogi. Giorno/Gold Experience: "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Da!" Misogi: (How is he punching me without touching me?) Giorno quickly thinks of a plan after sending Misogi through a wall: ''(Stall him and finish him with Gold Experience Requiem's Death-Loop) Misogi comes out of the rubble nearly untouched thought looks mildy annoyed Misogi: (Sarcastic)"''Ow." Giorno: (He recovered so quickly? Was it his Stand? Maybe I should take out the Stand Arrow and have Gold Experience Requiem deal with his Stand ability...) Misogi is shot again with Life Shots this time far more than before, gradually slowing him down. Giorno also uses several street objects (trash/litter, streets poles, walls) to create several deadly scorpions and other venomous creatures attack/occupy Misogi. Giorno takes out the Stand Arrow and uses it on him (Transfomation Sqeunce occurs for like 6 seconds) While Misogi is occupied get and removing the deadly critters and Life Shots in him, Giorno has already gained Gold Experience Requiem. Giorno: "Now face the Ulimate Stand! GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!" Gold Experience Requiem punches Kumagawa sending him into a Death Loop! Giorno: "What a muda muda (useless useless) Stand." Misogi: "Stand, huh? Gold Experience Requiem, huh? I have come to the conclusion that you have some sort of Meta-Physical/Supernatural and Astral Projection attack called a Stand and Gold Experience it would seem." Giorno: "How did you escape the death loop!" Misogi: "I used my All Fiction to cease my death loop from existence once I realized I was in one!" Giorno: (All Fiction? Is that his Stand's name? Whatever I best get rid of it!) Giorno and Misogi both use their OP abilities but to no avail (this goes on for about 2-3 minutes while shouting there attacks because: Shonen) Giorno: "That's enough!" Giorno once again uses the Death-Loop Punch. Misogi: "Ha, that's not going to work. It didn't work last time!" Giorno: "While you where thinking and saying that my Gold Experience Requiem removed the effects of any action you can make with your Stand All Fiction!" Misogi: "What!? Impossible!" Giorno: "Arriverdici and Sayonara!" (See Ya Again/Goodbye in Italian and Japanese -in that order-) Gold Experience Requiem punches Kumagawa into the Death-Loop, this time any actions' effect using All-Fiction is futile meaning he must relive his death by a punch over and over for an eternity! '*K.O!* Giorno: "Hinjaku, hinjaku (You weakling, weakling). What a muda muda (useless useless) Stand." Giorno walks away restoring and removing/erasing all the damage done during the fight. Results Boomstick: What? How did the All Fiction that can erase any aspect of reality get beat by some Japanese Italian-Wannabe Guy/Girl in a Boy band? Wiz: Well Boomstick for several reasons: # Giorno's Stand: GE has a Speed of A and when compared to other stands with speeds of A means Gold Experience (GE) can move in three speeds: Fast-As-Light, Faster-Than-Light, and Massively-Faster-Than-Light, all three are of course faster than the speed of thought/the thought process. # With the added effects of Giorno's Life Shots and Deadly Critters occupying Kumagawa, without a doubt Giorno would have enough time to pull out the Stand Arrow and Activate GER. # Kumagawa had no prior knowledge of Giorno and his Stand, even if he found out it would be too late. # And if he tries to use All-Fiction on Giorno with GER or GER the effect(s) of All Fiction wouldn't occur seeing how GER "Keeps the Cause, Removes the Effect". This means he can constantly and for an eternity, remove any of All Fictions effects # Speaking of Stands, if they just fought physically Giorno would of still won seeing as Kumagawa has no way of knowing/finding out about GE and no way of seeing or hearing it either. Boomstick: I guess your right, besides GER did prevent several TIME ERASES and even though while non-canon (as of yet) it is still possible he can prevent the UNIVERSE FROM RESETTING! Wiz: The Winner is Giorno Giovanna! Next Time On Death Battle Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star/Hokuto No Ken) can be heard saying "WATATATATATATATATATA!" and "Omae wa mou shindeiru!"(You are already dead) Jotaro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can later be heard saying: "Yare yare daze!"(Give me a break/good grief) and then Star Platinum's "ORA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Death Battle: Kenshiro vs Jotaro! WATATA vs ORAORA! Original vs Homage! Polls Who Do You Think Should Have Won? Giorno Giovanna Misogi Kumagawa Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles